The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an automatic depth control system for an agricultural implement.
Certain agricultural implements include a frame having multiple ground engaging tools configured to till soil. Such implements may also include depth control cylinders extending between the frame and respective ground engaging wheels. The depth control cylinders are configured to adjust a penetration depth of the ground engaging tools by varying a height of the wheels relative to the frame. For example, the depth control cylinders may be fluidly coupled to a manually operated directional control valve within a tow vehicle, such as a tractor. In such a configuration, an operator may selectively supply pressurized fluid to a rod side or a cap side of each depth control cylinder to adjust a height of the frame relative to the soil surface. Certain implements employ a depth stop valve configured to automatically terminate fluid flow to the depth control cylinders when a desired penetration depth is achieved, thereby maintaining the ground engaging tools at the desired penetration depth. Unfortunately, to vary the penetration depth of such an implement, the operator must stop the tow vehicle, approach the implement, and manually adjust the depth stop valve. Such a procedure may significantly increase the duration of tillage operations.